Henso no Meijin
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: "Akio is the reason am forced to wear these masks. Take on these countless personalities that are not my own" Based around Gumi's Ten-Faced. Rated K  for possible language. Excuse OCness.


Alright, so upon special request I've decided to take on another songfic. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Song: Ten-Faced

Artist: Megpoid Gumi

Lyrics: Italics

POV- Gumi

* * *

><p><em>The first me was an obedient girl <em>

_But when failed love sealed her feelings _

_She built up new characters _

_And our feelings interchange _

He was beautiful. Dark hair putting even the most brilliant raven wings to shame. Crimson colored orbs shimmering like rubies in the mid-day sun. Tanned skin warm, smooth, and all together flawless. He was perfection in a bottle. A diamond in the rough. The bees knees. In essence, he was every girl's dream. Akio, meaning "glorious man", had been my crush since the second grade. Akio is the reason am forced to wear these masks. Take on these countless personalities that are not my own.

_Refusing to accept the memories _

**Two**

Uchikina-chan was the first of my nine other personalities to appear. Unlike the me hiding underneath all the flesh and bone I sport, she is very timid and shy. Talking to boys is out of the question. Every time a member of the opposite sex walks her way, Uchikina-chan quickly darts in the other direction. She wears a large blush that covers the entirety of her cheeks. And she tends to stutter.

_Took on totally different personalities _

**Three**

Genki unlike Uchikina has a very vocal way of presenting herself. She has a tenancy to appear overbearing at times. And often interrupts when others are having important discussions. When it comes to the opposite gender, Genki is no wallflower. She'll often be the first to let one know that she's been thinking about them all day. And often will initiate when the first date is to take place.

_Behaving like somebody else _

**Four**

Others often find it hard to get along with Tsundere-chan. And quiet honestly I can't blame them. One minute she presents herself as someone without a heart. Someone who is able to show little sympathy towards another. Then, in the next instant, she's suddenly very sweet and nurturing. Showing kindness towards the one she had just previously shunned. I suppose there is a name for girls like her; two-faced.

_That's how she protected herself _

**Five **

Apiru-chan is probably the best looking of all the girls amongst me. When this diva struts down the street, there isn't a man within a five mile radius that doesn't take a gander. Hell, even the women find her extremely attractive. Apiru-chan presents herself in a provocative manor that often leads to getting her unwanted attention. Although she's very beautiful, deep down all she really wants is for people to notice something other than her breasts.

_They don't share their memories _

**Six **

Kodokuna-chan has self-esteem issues. Even though she's good looking. And has the potential to be quite personable. She hides herself away from the view of others. She always feels like she's an outcast. Like she'll never find the true place where she belongs. It's a downfall because she's often very lonely.

_They don't know each other exist _

**Seven **

Those who know Yasei-chan will say she's untamed. Somewhat of a wild child, this persona of mine comes and goes as she pleases. Wearing spikes. Chopping off all her hair. Painting her nails black. Yasei-chan does whatever it takes to get that edge. She wants you to know that she doesn't give a fuck about what you say about her. She'll live her life the way she wants to without all the constant regret.

_Time flowed on and now _

**Eight **

Yokubo-chan is associated with one of the seven deadly sins. Short skirts, bulging breasts, and painted lips. She has a smile that says "Come on, tiger. I know you want to sleep with me." Yes, Yokubo-chan might as well be lust herself. Her main goal in life is to have sex and waste as many men as possible. No matter what the consequences may be.

_There are ten _

**Nine **

Shiawase-chan always wears a grin on her face. She's constantly perky. And knows how to bring forth a positive attitude in even the most sour of people. I guess you could refer to her as Little Miss Sunshine because good moods seem to follow wherever she goes. It's almost impossible for you to bring Shiawase-chan back down from her cloud of absolute joy.

_Ten people's personalities here _

**Ten**

You might as well call her the emo kid in the corner. Utsubyo-chan suffers from manic depression. One minute she's as high as a kite. The next minute she's hit rock bottom and is sobbing her eyes out. Life just doesn't seem to have a point. And the entire world is the enemy. It's hard to believe that someone so down is living within a girl like me.

But then again...who would have guessed that the other persona would take host to my body?

_The tenants inside me _

_All fell in love with the same man _

_With all unrepaid_

_This was his reply: _

He'd just moved in down the street. Yuji Yamamoto had become my latest love interest. What I hadn't come to realize just yet. Is he'd become the interest of my persona's affections as well.

"H-He's so c-cute." Uchikina is wearing a crimson blush as she says this.

"Wow! He looks like he play sports! Let's go over there already and talk to him!" Genki is more than enthusiastic about his arrival to our small town.

"He doesn't seem that great." Tsundere doesn't realize that everyone around her knows she's giving him the look.

"I wonder what he think of my hair." Apiru is looking into her compact mirror gently powdering her cheeks.

"I don't think he'd ever talk to me." Kodokuna's foot is scuffing back and forth as she peers downcast into the dirt.

"This guy looks like he could be fun." Yasei has that devilish smile merging with the rest of her facial features.

"I wonder if her screws on the first date?" Yokubo is mentally preparing her next bedroom encounter.

"I think this guy needs a warm welcome into the neighborhood!" Thoughts of freshly baked apple pie and an inviting smile fill Shiawase's head.

"A guy like that would never notice a chick like me." Utsubyo is sitting on the front steps with her head on her knees.

"_I'll only love one of the people among you!" _

The ten of us had begun to get to know Yuji-san better. We'd all begun to leave our little imprint on his heart. Or at least that's what we'd thought. Sitting in the park, Yuji and the persona sat side by side. We didn't know what to expect. He'd said he'd needed to speak to us urgently. And so here we were. All ten of us. Waiting for Yuji to explain the racing thoughts romping around within his skull.

"Gumi, this is you isn't it?" Yuji has taken my hand into his own.

"Yeah, of course it's me." My heart is racing. A small blush is spreading across my features.

"I wasn't quite sure. I mean, your personality is constantly changing. I never know which one of you to expect." His eyes show traces of worry.

"Well, it's Gumi right now. What did you want to talk about?" I'm afraid of the response.

"Gumi, we've become extremely close these past couple months. I've gotten to know each and every one of the individuals living inside of you. So, asking you this is going to be very hard." He gently squeezes the appendage that's been placed in his own.  
>"How so? I'm not sure I quite understand what you're getting at." The sudden pressure is making me uneasy.<p>

"What I'm trying to say is that I want you to be my girlfriend." His jade orbs are starring back into my mocha ones.

"R-Really?" I can barely breathe.

"Yeah." He's nodding softly. "But I can only love one of the people living inside of you."

_Our hearts began to beat fast _

_And we hurried to restrain_

_Our quickened pulse _

Choose only one personality? But how is that even possible? I mean, I've been living with these women for so long. How could he even ask me to push them away? They're apart of me! They are me...wait...there are ten of me? How can this be?

_It's like you're a totally different person _

_Whenever you come to visit me _

_Each time my chest tightened _

_And I was simultaneously captivated _

_But still I have to talk to you now _

_I've already told another one of you _

_But _

_I can only love one person _

_I can only choose one personality _

"I-I don't understand." Uchikina is biting her lip.

"Hey! Choose me! I'm the persona you want to be." Genki is trying to make up my mind for me.

"It's not like I care." I'm aware that Tsundere wants her persona to live on.

"I'm good looking, I have a great fashion sense, and you'll be absolutely flawless." No offense Apiru, but I don't think being conceited is a very attractive quality.

"It's not like I need anyone in my life to make me happy." I feel bad for Kodokuna's lack at being able to recognize her own potential.

"You'll be a "Plain Jane" without me around." Yasei is almost too much for me to handle.

"He'll be eating out of your palms if you stick with me." I think he'll believe that I'm some sex addict if I choose Yokubo.

"They say that everyone likes a nice girl." Shiawase is smiling.

"Guess I'll be on my own forever." I couldn't possibly take on Utsubyo's personality.

_Multiple Personality Disorder?_

_Me? _

Who should I be?

_Why are you smiling? _

And suddenly there's a little voice in my head. One I haven't heard for a long time. Softly, she answers my question.

_The ten people inside me_

_They've all become aware already_

_Their reason for being is_

_What?_

"Isn't it about time that you took off that silly disguise?"

_If it's my duty _

_To get my hands on just one love _

_The I guess I'm already done _

"What are you talking about?"

_Well for the end _

_Let's laugh all together _

"I think it's about time you started being Gumi."

_Goodbye_

_And welcome back _

_I'm just good old me _

"Yuji-san." I look up into his wonderful green eyes.

"Hu?" He quirks his brow slightly.

"I'd like you to meet someone." I lean in slowly.

"Who are you this time?" He swallows hard.

"Me." Our lips meet in a soft and tender kiss.


End file.
